A magnetic field's local properties are often a matter of interest and are subjected to measurement and observation by devices that are exposed to the field and act as sensors to produce a signal respective to a measured property of the field. Sensors for this purpose are well-known, and operate as magneto-inductive, magneto-resistive, bias magnetic field, and Hall effect devices, for example. Such sensors to detect, measure and analyze magnetic fields, and provide readout means for measurement purposes are well-known and are being continuously improved.
Such known devices function well for their intended purposes of detection and measurement. It is known for them to be used as trigger means to respond to abrupt changes in a magnetic field, for example. Their objective is to respond to a circumstance that is respective to a desired or objectionable situation. This invention is not directed toward the sensing or measurement of a magnetic field, nor to devices responsive to the strength of the field nor to a change in the properties of the field.
Instead, this invention is directed to the translation and replication of the magnetic field itself (or of a part thereof), which can be utilized remotely at a removed site for observation of its characteristics, and even for the electromechanical properties of magnetic flux drive as though the using device were located in the place where the magnetic field is initially generated.
For example, with this invention an image of the field itself can be remotely obtained, as can a wide-area flux field. The flux field is functionally identical to its "parent" but is intended for use in a remote region. Transfer of magnetic flux through a physical barrier and its ultimate utilization beyond the barrier is now attainable.
Rather than transmitting mechanical energy by a rotary shaft through a barrier such as a hull to a user device such as a propeller, a magnetic field now can instead be translated through a rigid immobile barrier. It can then be utilized on the outside by an exterior rotary device that could be coupled to a user device such as a propeller that is journaled outside of the hull, or to a rotatable device which can be used to generate electricity. With such an arrangement it is not necessary to provide a rotary seal around a drive shaft that is sealed and journaled in a barrier such as a hull. Instead, this device utilizes a rigid and stationary translation technique that itself seals the passage in which it is fitted, and which resists push-out forces that might dislodge it. With this device, it is only the translated field that rotates.
In addition to providing a rotating field for remote use, this invention can also provide for translation of stationary fields for measurement and observation.